


Je sais où aller

by Elys03



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elys03/pseuds/Elys03
Summary: Si l'équipage avait survécu après le combat au carrefour quand ils se réveilles Norman est nul part.Vont-ils le trouver ?Norman lui souffre du manque d'un pack qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fanfiction publié. Soyez gentils avec vos critique et bien sur des critiques constructive. Les erreurs sont les miennes.

Don s'est réveillé dans une chambre simple. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Il était mort non il devait être mort avec les autres. 

Les autres ou sont-ils ? Est ce qu'ils étaient vivant comme lui ? 

Une main a serré la sienne c'est a ce moment qu'il a compris qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. La Bible était là. Il était pâle, avait un énorme bandages autour de la tête mais il était vivant. 

Don a essayé de parlé de posé cette question qu'il avait tellement peur de la réponse. « Où sont les autres ? Sont-ils... »

« Ils sont vivant ne t'inquiète pas. Gordo et Grady ont eu plusieurs opérations dû a leur nombreuses blessures mais ils sont vivant. » Bible a répondu avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa question et lui donna un sourire pour apaiser sa conscience.

Don était soulager. Il avait penser tout perdre sur ce carrefour. Mais il manqué quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui n'avait pas entendu parler depuis son réveille.

« Et Norman ? »

Bible a abaissé sa tête pour éviter de rencontrer le regard de Don. 

« Il n'est pas mort ? » Cela ne fessait pas longtemps que Norman était dans l'équipe mais il était comme un petit-frère même si cela avait été dur au début. Il était innocent si quelqu'un méritait de vivre après cette guerre c'était lui.

« Non, il n'est pas mort, a commencé la Bible, j'ai entendu des médecins dire qu'il nous a sauvé la vie. Si il n'avait pas appliqués les premiers soins ce serait des corps qu'ils auraient trouvé. »

La tristesse dans sa voix signifier tout. Ou est-il ? Est ce qu'il s'est fait du mal ?  
Malgré les nouvelles Bible ne le regardait toujours pas. Il en savait plus c'est pour ça qu'il ne le regardait pas. Il avait honte.

« Où est-il ? » Il avait dit beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'avait d'abord pensé.  
« Ils l'ont renvoyé aux fronts. » 

Don senti qu'il tombés. Pourquoi l'aurait-il renvoyé là-bas ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça un garçon si jeune. Il ne mériter pas ça. Il était si innocent. Il n'avait personne pour surveillée ces arrières. Après toute les peines que Don avait fait pour tous les maintenir en vie. Il fallait que leur plus jeune soit partis. Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore le sauvé de ce qui rester de lui. Car il n'avait aucun toute la guerre détruit les personnes. Combien de temps était-il là ? Il pouvait ne pas être bien loin. Norman était un homme bien, il devait donc allait bien.

« Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là ? » Don a demandé à la Bible.

« Cela fait deux semaines que je suis réveillés avec Grady. Gordo sait réveillé hier. Quand je me suis réveillé les médecins ont dit que cela fessait six mois qu'on était à l'hôpital. »

Don devait rêver il n'y croyait pas. Six mois comment il a pu rester inconscient six mois. C'était trop pour lui pour une journée toute ces nouvelles. Son visage était toujours le même comme la pierre aucune expression ne passait mais derrière tout cette facette il y avait une tempête. Comment il va pouvoir aidés son équipe ? Comment il va retrouver Norman ? Si il n'est pas déjà mort.  
Il devrait pas être ici en premier lieu. 

Mais avec toute ces événements sa seule question a été :  
« Pourquoi lui ? »

Au début, il ne sait pas rendu compte qu'il avait posé cette question à haute voix. Bible se sentait responsable ce n'était pas de ça faute bien sûr mais si Norman aurait été mieux intégrées à cette équipe qui était devenu sa famille pour lui alors peut-être qu'il ne serait pas partit.  
Et ils avaient tellement besoin d'un petit-frère, quelqu'un à prendre soin, quelqu'un d'innocent.

« Je ne sais pas, Don. Je ne sais pas mais la guerre vient de ce terminer, il y a quelques jours. Donc il devrait rentré. »

« Dans quel état ? »

Le silence a accompagné cette question. Un silence gênants aucun des deux hommes ne savait quoi répondre ou dire.

C'est Don qui a cassé l silence en repensent a ce que avait dit la Bible.  
« La guerre est finie ? »

Le visage de la Bible s'alluma comme un petit garçon le jour de Noël. Don ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. 

« Hitler s'est suicidé. C'est fini, tout est fini. On va pouvoir rentré chez nous. »

Ils ont continué à parlé de tout et de rien de l'état des garçons au prochaine chose qu'ils allaient faire. Gordo et Grady étaient dans une chambre séparé mais la Bible avait déjà commencé à harceler les médecin et infirmières pour qu'ils soient tous dans une même chambre. 

Le médecin est venu plus tard dans la journée. Il venu faire un bilan sur Don et sur la Bible après avoir changé les pansements des deux patients sur la tête de la bible et sur les nombreuses blessures par balles sur le torse de Don. Il a annoncé que les blessures se guérissaient bien.

Don voulait vraiment savoir si quelqu'un avait des nouvelles de Norman ou si il avait envoyé des lettres c'était peut-être compliquées avec la guerre mais il devait savoir. Ou si il était déjà rentré chez lui avec sa famille ou son pack.

« Norman Elison, Où est-il ? Avez-vous reçu quelque chose ? Une lettre ? Ou il est rentré chez lui ? »

Le médecin le regarda un peu surpris. Mais Don n'était pas très connus pour sa patience. 

« Le jeune omega qui était avec nous dans le réservoir. »

« Don... » a prévenu la Bible qu'il se calme.

« Les soldats doivent rester en Allemagne pour surveiller qu'il n'y aucune rébellion et que tout le monde reste calme. » a reprit le médecin. Puis il a vite changer de sujet. «  On va vous déplacer vers l'Amérique des que vous êtes en états de voyager. »  
Don ne suivait plus la conversation entre la Bible et le médecin. Pour lui si Norman était toujours en Allemagne alors il va resté jusqu'à dans qu'il le trouve.  
Car cela était son rôle. Il l'avait déjà laisser seul, il ne va pas se reproduire une seconde fois.

Il est revenu à la réalité quand la Bible lui a serré de nouveaux la main. 

« Tu as compris ce que le médecin vient de dire. » Lui annonce-t-il avec un sourire.

Et don lui a répondu avec son masque de pierre. « Je ne pars pas sans Norman. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le pack décide ce qu'il va faire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mettez des commentaire sur ce que vous en avez penser.

Une fois que Don avait une idée dans la tête, il était très difficile de lui faire changer d'avis. Pourtant son père avait tout essayé pour qu'il ne s'inscrive pas à l'armée. Maintenant, pour Don, sa principale préoccupation était de retrouver Norman. C'était son objectif, sa mission. Mais il ne voulais pas l’imposer en autres. En plus, il ne savait pas où chercher.

Il avait travailler dur pour retrouver toute les forces dans son corps. C'est comme ça, que trois mois, après son réveille il pouvait marcher seul. Il ne ressentait plus de douleur de ces cicatrices et ne saigner pas quand il faisait des effort. La Bible récupérer rapidement aussi mais Grady et Gordo avait un peu plus de mal surtout pour marcher seul. Avec leurs forces de caractères, ils pouvaient tous partir de cette hôpital. Les médecins ont d'abord voulu qu'il rentre en Amérique mais après plusieurs grognements de Don et des arguments du groupe pour rester avec leurs Alpha , ils n'avaient pas insisté.

Tout le monde avait un seul bute « trouver Norman ». Les débuts n'avait pas été très glorieux et ils savaient tous bien compris que Norman idéalisée le monde. Don et son pack avait été obligé de lui faire voir les horreur de la guerre si il voulait survivre.

Le sergent avait précisé a son pack qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé de le suivre dans l'Allemagne. Ils pouvaient l'attendre a une frontière et qu'il se rejoindrait des qu'il a trouvé Norman. Grady avait refusé toute suite l'idée d'abandonnée mais avais préfèrer attendre Norman dans un relais au lieu de foncé dans n'importe quel endroits de l'Allemagne espérer trouver le gamin. Gordo a voulu rester avec son Alpha quoi qu'il arrive. Et la Bible est rester très silencieux. Don et Grady avaient fini par ce fâché et avait eu des arguments colorées. Ils savaient eu du mal accepté l'enfant car ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher aux personnes surtout les Omegas. Surtout que Norman avait fait une entrer surprenante. Il avait naïf au point de ne pas caché son odeur face au nombre Alpha et Bêta. Il y avait tellement peu de femme ou d'Omega que les Alpha ou Bêta ne pouvait pas avoir de sexe pendant qu'ils étaient au camps ou dans sur les chemins. Donc il avait fait une entrer remarquer car beaucoup de personne étaient exciter. Heureusement la Bible lui avait appris à cacher son odeur étant lui-même un Omega puis par la suite a cause de la sueur et de la saleté l'odeur était moins importante. Don avait pensé qu'il était totalement inconscient. 

 

Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord de chercher Norman mais seulement dans les endroit les plus sûr et ou les Alliés était installés. L'Alpha avait vu le regard de tristesse sur le visage de la Bible et avait décider de le consoler. Don n'avait jamais était très tactile ni très émotif mais c'était dans ces instincts de consoler les membres de sa meute.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil avait été dur de trouver pour le pack. Don avait calmer Boyd et était maintenant dans le même lit. Il réfléchissait a son retour en Amérique. Quand il était venu dans l'armée, il n'avait pas de pack donc il fallait qu'il achète une maison plus grande pour toute sa famille maintenant. Il savait que Boyd ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant à cause de nombreux problèmes de santé qu'il avait une durant son enfance. Il savait aussi que mal grès que Grady était un homme dur et peu sensible. L'homme adoré les enfants. Gordo était plutôt un homme tranquille et préfère les touche douce et l'amour de son Alpha et de son pack. Don pensait que cela allait être dur au début mais il arriverait a avoir une vie normal et tranquille. En plus, ils avaient Norman qui était jeune mais était innocent et pouvait encore les aidés avec leurs démons. Le jeune Oméga ne les avait jamais juger sur leur arguments ou sur leur motivation. Don aurait tellement voulu avoir un enfants avec lui. Un enfants dans le pack c'est tout ce qui manque pour retrouver une normalité. Un enfant avec le regard intense de Norman, la foie de Boyd, la force de Grady, les langue maternelle de Gordo. Une harmonie de tout ça et une touche de bonheur dans une maison avec un jardin c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Don.

Maintenant, que y réfléchissait il ne connaissait rien de Norman. Si il avait une famille ou un pack ? Quelqu'un qui l'attend ? Un Alpha ?   
Peut-être que Gordo en savait plus. Il avait été à côté de lui la plus grande partie du temps dans le réservoir. Ils avaient peut-être parler ensemble. Il fallait qu'il lui demande plus tard. 

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvés à l'accueil afin de payés leur soins. Une infirmière Bêta blonde les a accueillis.   
« Je viens payer mes soins et ceux de mon équipe. »  
« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »  
« Tous les frais de votre pack et vous-mêmes on était payer. »  
Ils se sont tous regardés par surprise. Ils ne connaissaient personne de leur famille qui pouvait se permettre de payer les soins médicaux sauf peut-être la famille de Don. Mais Don n'attendait plus rien de la part de sa famille.   
« Pardon ! Par qui ? »  
« Par un certain, Norman Ellison. Il a payé tout les mois depuis que vous êtes ici. »  
Il a eu un long silence ou chacun réfléchissait à ce que cela signifier. Personne n'a pu le croire au débuts. Ils savaient que Norman avait un bon fond mais avec tout ce qui avait était dit et fait. Il était difficile a croire ce qu'il avait pour chaque membres de l'unité. C'est la que chaque personne de ce pack ces promis de ramener l'enfant.   
Don a été le premier a cassée le silence.  
« Avez-vous une adresse ? »  
« Oui, il est dans une basse au sud de l'Allemagne. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don et le pack son en route pour rejoindre Norman.

Ils ont trouvé une vielle voiture pour se diriger vers le sud de l’Allemagne là ou Norman devait se situer.  
Ils avaient compris que c'était un village prés de la forêt noir, les risques étaient importants là-bas par les habitants peut accueillant par la présence américaine.  
En plus, les nazis avaient pris ce passage pour aller en France donc aucune personne ne rentrer personne ne sortait de cette forêt sans des conséquences voir la mort.  
Ce n'était pas tout ce qu'ils avaient appris selon l'infirmière, il était dans un camp diriger par le commandant Garcia. Don n'a pas pu le croire au début. Il l'avait presque oublié cet alpha pervers.  
Toute l'équipe se souvient d'avoir une cette envie de le tuer. Ce commandant avait vu Boyd comme un omega juste bon pour baiser et rester dans une maison. Don avait vu l'alpha venir plusieurs fois trop prêt de son amant. Quand a Gardy et Gordo avait entendu plusieurs arguments déplacer de certains soldats de Garcia. Il a eu donc des différents marquer par les poings. Mais un soir, ou le pack avait décidée de fêter une bataille durement gagner Boyd s'était retrouvé seule avec Garcia. Il fut massacré pour avoir refusé ces avances. C'est Gordo qui l'avait retrouvé sur place quelques heures lus tard heureusement il n'a eu que peu de blessure grave. Un œil noir, quelques côtes fissurées et une épaule disloquée furent ces seules blessures de son combat. Le pack avait réclamé vengeance mais le commandant avait des amis au placer donc ils furent vite arrêter dans leur élan et changer d'unité pour le bonheur de Don qui aurait eu du mal a gardé Gardy calme avec Garcia pas loin.  
Pour Boyd cela fut plus compliqué, car il avait eu beaucoup de doute quand a sa nature et il fessait de nombreux cauchemar ce qui Don a résolut en dormant dans le réservoir tous ensemble. La bible se sentait plus en sécurité grâce au pack et en étant nombreux en plus les autres membres lui disait comme quoi il était important ou fessant d'autre commentaires pour l'aider a avoir plus confiance en lui. Puis, peu à peu les cauchemars on disparut ou ne venait plus que très rarement.  
Cela avait était un choc pour d'apprendre que 1 cette pourriture n'était pas morte malgré leur très nombreuse prière et que 2 Norman était sous ces ordres.  
Qu’est ce que cet animal lui fessait ?  
Ils devaient essayer de le rejoindre le plus vite possible mais à cause de leur nombreuse blessure cela les forcer à ralentir et faire de nombreuses pauses ça porter sur les nerfs de toute l'équipe. Don était celui qui souffrait le plus avec ces côtes cassées. Le soir ils s'arrêtaient aux auberges qu’ils pouvaient trouver sur la route. Don s'était demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi Norman envoyé de l'argent pour l'hôpital et ne leur avait écrit aucune lettre. Boyd avait ouvert plusieurs fois sa bible tout en disait des prières silencieuses pour que Norman soit bien. Grady lui avait créée plusieurs bagarres sans beaucoup de raison même pour lui. Et Gordo fumait beaucoup plus que d'habitude.  
Norman n'avait personne là-bas ni amis ni pack. Il était seul avec Garcia. C'est pour ça que Don voulait y aller le plus vite possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture. Laisser des commentaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour l'attente, mes fautes reste les miennes et j'en suis désolé. Laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous en pensez.

Ils commencaient à peine à rentrer da,s le village que chaque personnes les dévisager.  
"Au moins, on a bon accueil" a dit gardy comme preuve d'humour.   
Les américains n'étaient pas bien vus par les allemands.  
Ils se sont diriger vers l'hôtel de ville souvent c'est là que ce situer le camp de base pour montrer qu'ils avaient maintenant le pouvoir. Quand ils sont arrivée la place était trés étroite et peu accueillante. Il y avait toujours des morceaux d'obus les batiments étaient trés habimés. Quand à l'hôtel de ville, elle était déstructuré, une partie s'était démolie pour les balles et les différentes armes utilisées sont toujours plantés dans le murs.  
Des marques de sang était sur les murs allant tour, les fen^tres pour la plupart était cassée voir inexistante.

Impossible a était le premier mot gravé dans la tête du packet. Impossible que Norman soit là, impossible qu'il vit ici, Impossible que Garcia soit là aussi. 

Après la dernière fois, Boyd s'étais promis de ne jamais le recroiser sur cette alpha. Mais comment faire maintenant devant le bâtiments qui le séparer de se sadique. Tout son être lui disais de partir et de ne jamais revenir, de courrir. 

Quand Don lui a donné la main, c'est a se moment qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il trembler. Surtout il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas tout seule. Ils avaient traverser la guerre ensemble, vue des horreur ensemble, souffert ensemble. Ils pouvaient mieux se comprendre que certains pack durant toute une vie. Juste un regard de Don, puis il a glissé son regard à Gardy qui le fixé avec un regard d'imprehension, enfin son regard a tourné vers Gordo qui lui a donné un léger sourire. Cela a suiffit pour savoir qu'il n'était pas seul sa famille était là avec lui.   
"Allons, chercher Norman. Il n'appartiens pas à ici." Ce sont les seules mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche cela à suffit pour que tout le monde donne un petit signe de tête.

Comme il se le disait, ils n'étaient pas un pack comme les autres seulement avec quelque signes ou regards ils pouvaient se comprendre.  
Le premier pas a était le plus dure après cela il a juste fallut ce tenir les uns à côté des autres. Ils leurs fallait trouver Norman. Norman avait besoin de eux. Ils avaient décidé de se mettre en ligne pour rentrer par la porte étroite.  
A l'intérieur, les soldats se déplacer beaucoup et activement pour accomplir leur tâches. Sergent Collier a essayée de chercher un grader pour lui poser la question qui le démanger depuis leur arriver.

Après avoir naviguer entre différents individus, ils ont réussi a trouver un caporal.  
"Bonjour, Sergent Collier, je vous pensez mort."  
"On dirait que non. Je cherche Norman Ellison."  
"Le gamin n'est pas là. Il fait sa patrouille mais vous n'êtes pas là pour cette merde d'omega."  
A ces mots Grady s'est avancé avec un regard menacent près pour attaquer le prochain qui vient sur son chemin.  
C'est Boyd qui a réussi à le calmer d'un simple geste une main sur son épaule. Grady l'a ergarder puis c'est tourner vers Don pour savoir que faire. Son regard a dit tout ce qu'il fallait dire. C'est ce manque de mots qui les a aider dans les moments difficile de la guerre et c'était encore existant ce lien important entre eux.   
Gordo a prit la relève pour éviter tout en ennuie avec le caporal.   
"L'omega a quelque chose qui nous appartient. Nous voulons juste le récupérer."  
Le grader ne comprennnait pas tout mais il a acquiescé et leurs dit t'attendre dans le Halle de l'hôtel de ville.  
Une fois qu'ils sont seul Don se retourne vers son pack et dit dans un murmure.  
"Je ne veux pas de bagarre ou de provocation en attendant de voir Norman et comment il a été traité. Mais rester sur vos garde, on ne sait rien de se qu'ils sont capable. Et surtout ne rester pas seul." Son regard se maintient sur la Bible pour que son message soit bien compris.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils ont attendu plus de trois heures. Don a décidé de s’asseoir et n'a presque plus bouger après ça. Mais pour les autres cela devenait de plus en plus compliquer d'attendre. Il faisait nuit dehors. Ils s'en avait tous marre et était fatiguer de leur blessure mais aussi des passer dans la voiture.

Grady n'avait jamais été très patient avec en plus la tentions qui régner dans la salle. Il ne pouvait rester assis. Pour Gordo et Boyd, ils étaient plutôt calme et se sont assis prés de Don. 

« Il a peut-être eu un problème avec la patrouille ? Je ne peut plus attendre ! » a commencé Grady.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Don a vu la personne qu'il avait attendu de voir dans l'hôpital. Son cœur se sentait soulagé.  
« Norman ! » les voix de Boyd et Gordo l'ont ramenait à la terre. Ils sont levé de leur siège respectif. Puis Don s'est enfin levé à sa nouvelle posture il pouvait voir le visage de l'enfant. Son visage était marqué par des cernes des nuits blanches, dans chaque partit de son corps était gravé le sentiment de la fatigue cela était tellement flagrant.

Norman était aussi beaucoup plus maigre qu'avant, en tout cas de ce que pouvait voir Don de là où il était et sa lèvre inférieur était brisé rien d'un anormal pendant les temps de guerres. Le peloton pouvait voir que quelque chose cloché.   
Peut-être à cause de sa posture trop rigide ?

« Vous-vouliez me voir, sergent ? » a demandé Norman. Sa voix était rude et en rouée.  
« Eh bien gamin, tu n'es pas content de nous voir. » C'est avancé Boyd tout en essayant de le prendre dans ses bras mais l'enfant c'est reculé comme si il avait était brûlée.   
Un homme après lui, est entré dans la salle. L'air est devenu suffocante en un coup. Le sergent Garcia était là se présenter devant la meute comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se mit à côté de Norman le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Don s'est rapproché automatiquement de Boyd. Les deux autres ont fait de même.   
« Sergent avait vous un problème avec le soldat Norman Ellison ? » annoncé le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire méprisant que Gardy aurait voulu l'abattre juste pour ça.

« Aucun le soldat Norman Ellison a des obligations avec moi et mon unité vu qu'il a été mis sous ma responsabilité. » a répondu Don avec tout le calme qui avait en lui. Il a vu que Norman a voulu répondre mais une main du sergent Garcia sur son épaule le lui en a dissuadé   
« Cette ordre a été révoquer Sergent Collier. »   
« Je ne suis pas au courant pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas avec nous tant que tout cela soit plus clair. »  
Don voulait que son pack soit le plus loin de ce monstre bien qu'il n'avait encore rien fait il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.  
Aucun débordement n'a été fait de son côté de sa famille, il s'estimait chanceuse pour ça.

« Non, je préfère le garder. »  
« Vous avez déjà plein de soldat !! » Voilà pensa Don. La chance a tournée pour Don vu que Boyd avait décider de parler.  
Mais de tout les membres, il ne s'attendait pas à que se soit La Bible qui parle.  
« Sergent vous devriez apprendre à vos omegas à se taire et savoir où sont leur places. Regardes comment j'ai dû éduquer votre omégas. »  
« Répète un peu !! » a explosé Gardy.  
« Tu lui as fait quoi !! » a crier Gordo au même moment.  
Don devait ma^tiser les chose et vite si il voulait passer n'importe quel marché. Il le savait mais cela le dégoûté cette façon de contrôler les personnes que se sont des omegas, bêta ou même des alphas.  
Il a donc fait un grognements qui était utiliser par les alphas pour contrôler leur meutes. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé avec son pack, c'est pour ça que tout le monde c'est retourné et la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il aurait comique si la situation n'était pas aussi désastreuse. 

« Vous pourriez rester jusqu’à ce que la situation soit plus claire. » Norman a proposé avec une voix rauque. Il était tendu en regardant Garcia.   
« Bonne idée petit Omega », s'exclame le sergent tout en regardant Don pour une réponse. Mais les regards ne se croisaient pas pour cause le regard du sergent Collier était restée sur Norman. Sa réponse fut pour tant très claire.  
« Oui, bien sûr. On reste. » A ce moment, son regard a été soutenu que par ce monstre de Garcia.  
Il a coupé se contacte visuel pour regarder son équipe. Il fut surpris des regards de surprise et de colère. La colère put s'expliquait par la façon dont Garcia rabaisse Norman et les regards de surprise il put supposer que ce fut pour accepter cette offre.  
« Très bien, Don fut surpris de ces pensées par Garcia, vu que tu proposes cette idée tu seras d'accord pour donner ta chambre. Tu dormiras dans la cuisine vu que c'est là où est ta place. »

Un grognement fut entendu mais rien n'a dit face à ça. Don pensait que ce fut Gardy le deuxième alpha de sa meute était très dur sur les nouveaux venu et est très protecteur une fois qu'ils sont admis.

« Oui, monsieur » a répondu très vite pour éviter tout malaise. Le sergent partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.   
« Cela aurait pu être pire » annonce Gordo.  
« Dieu merci » parle juste après lui La Bible.  
« C'est par ici. » annonce Norman en sortant de la pièce aussi vite que possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laisser un petit commentaire pour avoir un avis sur l'histoire.


End file.
